Your Love is My Drug
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Miley Stewart is frustrated by her current relationship. While at a party she hooks up with a girl named Mikayla. But as time goes on, she finds herself unable to get enough Mikayla. Oneshot


I was lying on my back in my bed, naked and most importantly, unsatisfied. My boyfriend Jesse was in the bathroom and already starting to get dressed. I sighed and got up purposely neglecting to put clothes on in an attempt to get him to come back to bed.

I walked up into the bathroom and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Baby, do you have to go right now?" I whined.

"You know I have a show to get to, Miley." Jesse replied as he started to put his shirt on. I put my hands on his, trying to unbutton his pants but he grabbed it before I get there.

"I said that I have to go." He repeated. "What's wrong with you?"

"Maybe I'm not ready for you to go yet." I remarked.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Maybe because you pulled out before I could have an orgasm. Maybe because this is the third time this week. You always seem to have somewhere that you need to be when we're having sex and you always stop before I'm satisfied."

"Miley, you of all people know how hard is to be an entertainer in this town." Jesse remarked. It was true, both of us worked in the entertainment industry in Las Vegas. I was originally singing at a Burlesque club but now I had my own show. He was the lead guitarist for Celine Dion's band. "I don't want to be late and risk my job."

"You could always find a new one." I suggested. "Or I'm sure being late because you were with me is an acceptable excuse."

Our relationship wasn't always like this. When we first got together, the sex was great. He always made sure to make sure that I felt high on pleasure before he left. But lately it was like sex was a chore to him.

"I have to go." He said as he started looking for his shoes. "We can do this some other time."

Okay that part really pissed me off. "And are you going to just leave again, this other time?" I questioned.

"I don't know." He replied. "It depends on when it is."

"Fine." I said as she I began to get dressed quickly. I threw on my bra, panties, and a dress.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." Was all that I said.

"You still coming to the show?" He asked.

"No and I might not even be home tonight." I added. "But I won't go anywhere if push me onto that bed and start fucking me again."

"I can't do that." He replied.

"Then I'll see you when I come back." I said as I walked out the door. I was tempted to take his car but I ended up getting walking. I decided to call my friend Oliver. It definitely wasn't to have sex with me because I knew that he was married.

"Hey." He answered.

"Hey Ollie." I responded. "What are you doing tonight? I was wondering I could come over."

"Well me and Lilly are having a party." He answered. "You could come."

"That sounds great. It's just what I need on a night like this." I replied. "You guys are gonna have drinks, aren't you?"

"Don't we always?" He countered.

"I'll be right there." I said as I called for a cab.

The yellow vehicle drove me to Oliver's house. I paid the driver and exited the car to ring the doorbell. Oliver and Lilly's house was so much better than mine. He had inherited when his grandpa died. I rang the doorbell and his beautiful wife, Lilly opened the door. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and a beautiful body. Oliver always had a thing for blonds. The closest I was to blond was when I wore a blonde wig at the Burlesque.

"Hey Miley." She greeted. She looked like she was already a little tipsy. "Come inside and have some fun."

Lilly ushered me inside and I could see that Oliver had invited a bunch of people that I didn't know. I finally reached the man of the house and gave him a friendly hug. He returned it and smiled.

"Miley, I'm glad that you're here." He said. "How are you and Jesse?"

I didn't say anything to that. I just groaned.

"Hmm that bad?" Oliver remarked. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." I replied. "I think I'm just going to mingle and meet some of these people that you know."

"Well I'm here if you need me." He remarked as I walked off. It was sweet of him to say but I knew that wasn't able to give me what I needed. What I needed was someone to give me a fucking orgasm. I did not want to have to resort to masturbating and I wasn't going to ask my best friend to cheat on his wife.

I went over to the bar (Yes he had a bar in house.) and ordered myself a shot of Jack. I noticed that the bartender was a girl with dark brown, almost black hair wearing a tight t-shirt and miniskirt. I couldn't help but wonder where Oliver had met this sexy thing.

"Why are you so down?" She asked me.

"You probably don't wanna to hear it." I remarked as she handed me my glass.

"I'm a bartender. It's my job to listen to people's problems." She replied. "Well that and serve people drinks. By the way, I need you to give me your keys."

"I took a cab here." I explained as I looked her in the eye. I then noticed the nametag on her chest. "Okay, Mikayla, this isn't easy for me to talk about."

"You can say it." She urged.

"Well it's about my boyfriend." I started.

"He cheating on you?" She interrupted.

"No I don't think so." I answered. "It's just that when we're in bed, it always seems to be about him. I'm always left unsatisfied. Sometimes I'll just end up giving him a blowjob and then he's done. I can't exactly remember the last time that I had an orgasm."

"Well that sounds rough." She commented. "So do you want to hear my opinion on the situation?"

"Only if you get me a beer." I remarked.

She handed me a bottle Miller Lite and took my old glass.

"Well I think is that this guy doesn't appreciate what he has with you." She said. "Why are you with him if the sex is so bad?"

"Because it hasn't always been like this." I explained. Normally I wouldn't be so open about my personal life to a stranger but I did have a good share of alcohol in me. "We used to have sex for hours but now I'm lucky to get 15 minutes."

"So what do you do?" Mikayla asked.

"I have a show in town." I explained.

"Oh what's your name? I might have seen it or at least worked it." She questioned.

"Miley Stewart." I answered.

"Nope I don't think that I have." She said.

"So do you own a bar somewhere?" I asked.

"No I mostly just do events and other freelance work. I make more that way." She explicated as she leaned against the bar. As she did this, I noticed that how low cut her t-shirt and I got a nice view of her breasts. "It also means that I don't have to pay rent, so there's that too."

"So is there any way I can convince you to have a drink with me?" I asked. I don't know why I was being so forward. It must have had something to do with the alcohol.

"You can when I get close the bar at 11:00." She replied. It was only 9:00 now. "In the mean time, you should get something to eat. We can't that alcohol messing with your head too much."

I headed out to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of wings. I was practically Oliver's sister, so I'm pretty sure I had right to his food.

I went back to the bar and saw that Mikayla had some more customers. It appeared like she was flirting with them a little. I couldn't help but feel jealous as I took my seat, though I'm not sure why.

Mikayla walked back over to me after the people left.

"Do you flirt with all of your customers?" I asked. It may have come across bitterly.

"Sometimes." She replied. "It helps me get better tips. But I think you're different from the rest of them. What you're really looking for is companionship and you need more than just a drink. I still want to hang with you after I get off. I do parties because I get to have fun as well."

I waited around the bar until the clock finally struck 11:00. Mikayla grabbed some beers and guided me out of the room. I smiled and followed her around like a little puppy.

We walked out into the main room and eventually crossed paths with Lilly and Oliver again.

"Miley, I see you met the bartender that I hired." Oliver commented.

"You two are so cute together." Lilly slurred. "Does anyone else feel dizzy?"

"Sorry the misses has had a little too much to drink." Oliver apologized. "Miley, do you think you could give me a hand getting her to bed?"

Because I was a good friend, I was obligated to say yes. I told Mikayla to wait for me. Me and Oliver helped Lilly up the stairs and into her bed. Once she was asleep, I was the first to speak.

"So where did you find Mikayla?" I asked.

"We actually met at a concert a few weeks ago. We talked a little and she mentioned that she did parties and I agreed to pay her." He explained. "So you two seem to be hitting it off pretty well."

"Yeah I told her about my problems with Jesse." I explained as we walked through the doorway. "She even gave me some advice."

"You told her and you didn't tell me?" Oliver asked, I'm not sure but he looked a little hurt by that admission.

"Oliver, you're a guy, you wouldn't understand." I remarked.

"Okay now I don't wanna know." Oliver responded which I couldn't help but laugh at. I headed back down to see Mikayla.

The two of us talked a little and had a little more to drink and that's basically where my memories of the night end.

I woke up in the morning lying naked on my stomach. I looked at my surroundings to find that I was in Oliver and Lilly's guest bedroom. I then heard footstep in the bathroom and turned to see Mikayla, also in the buff.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Do you remember who I am?" She asked.

"Yeah unless your name isn't really Mikayla." I answered. "So did we have sex?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"That sucks." I commented.

"Why does it suck?" She asked, sounding offended.

"Well this is my first time cheating and I'm not even getting anything out of it." I explained. I didn't even get to feel anything."

"I want you to know that I wasn't taking advantage of you." Mikayla said. "I could see that you wanted this before you started drinking. I most definitely did not rape you."

"I wasn't going to say that you did." I replied. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at myself, not so much for cheating but more for not remembering it."

I was then hit with a moment of realization.

"Are you doing anything right now?" I asked. "That is do you have to get to work or anything?"

"I do most of my work during the night." She answered. "And I assume you do too."

"Then I want to have sex with you again…right now." I replied. I could already feel my body getting in the mood. "That is if you want to."

"You think I could look at a naked girl and not want to have sex with her?" She asked. "I was just about to get in the shower. You're welcome to join me."

I walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower that belonged to my friend. Mikayla was already inside and turned on the water. I yelped as it hit my body. Mikayla turned down the water and smiled. I think it was at that moment that I first noticed the red streaks in her hair. They definitely added to her hotness. While I was admiring her, I didn't notice the fact that she had squirted some soap on her hands and was beginning to rub it over my body.

"God that feels good." I moaned.

"I haven't even done much yet." She replied with a smirk. It was then that she began to soap my breasts. The way that she decided to wash my nipples by pinching them felt simply heavenly. She began to wash my butt and gave that a pinch as well. Mikayla managed to make it not hurt though. She then proceeded to wash all of the soap off her hands. I realized that there was one place that she "forgot" to clean. I moaned as I felt two of her fingers enter me. She pushed them in and then pulled them out and then pushed them in again in a rhythm. This continued until the first time in I don't remember how long, I had an orgasm. (Granted I probably had one last night but I don't remember that.)

"Oh my god, I've missed this so much." I said in bliss. I had quite an aftershock probably due to the drought that I had had been through. Mikayla had made me feel better than Jesse did.

I leaned back against the wall and looked over Mikayla's whole body. Aside from the hair on her head, she was hairless everywhere else, much like I was. Her breasts were probably D-cups. She a pierced bellybutton and a plump ass. Her legs were great as well. After I had fully recovered, I took some shampoo and began to rub it in Mikayla's hair.

"Do you like that?" I asked.

"Yeah." She purred. Once I was done, I rinsed her hair off. I licked my lips before I attached them to one of her nipples. I then started to lick her body moving down, down, down until I reached my destination.

"I've never done this before." I admitted.

"You're sure good at it then." She replied. "But right my pussy feels empty and I would like you to change that."

I slowly began to lick the inside of her vagina. After noticing the taste, I sped up a little. She then grabbed on my head and held me down so all I could do was lick. She soon released into my mouth. I was going to spit it out like I did with Jesse but this tasted different and I swallowed it.

We both got out of the shower and dried off before getting dressed.

"I should probably be heading home." I commented.

"When will I see you again?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"No I'm free tomorrow." Mikayla answered.

"You should come and serve drinks at my show." I suggested. "Maybe we can head to my dressing room after I'm done."

"That sounds good." She replied. "I'll make sure not to schedule anything else for tomorrow night. So how does it feel knowing that you cheated?"

"It actually feels fucking great." I remarked as she giggled. "Looks I don't know where this will go or what will happen."

"That's fine by me. From what it sounds like, this guy that you're dating is a prick." Mikayla remarked. "He probably doesn't deserve someone as good as you. And it's not like you're married or anything. You can end it at any time."

"I gotta go." I said as I headed out the door. I called another cab to take me home. When I walked in the door, Jesse was there.

"Where were you last night?" He asked.

"I was at Oliver and Lilly's." I told him. "They were having a party and I got really drunk so I slept over."

It was technically the truth since that was what happened. I just omitted some parts of it.

"Well I was thinking about what you said last night." He stated. "And you're right. We do need more intimacy in our relationship. So I want to spend the whole day with, preferably with nothing on."

So for the first time in a long time, we spent hours having sex. It wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be but I put up with it for his sake. I did not expect that the first thing that I did after cheating on my boyfriend would to have sex with my boyfriend. Great what was I going to do now? I really hoped that I wouldn't run into Oliver and/or Lilly when I was with Jesse. They had to know what I had done. It was there house after all and they had to know that I was there. I would not be surprised if Oliver had seen Mikayla and I go upstairs together.

The night was pretty dull. Jesse was at another one of his shows, so I was alone. I wanted to call Mikayla but I didn't even know her last name and I don't know it was safe to have her come here. I had to say that I wanted more. I decided to call Oliver to talk to him about the previous night.

"Hello?" Lilly answered.

"Lilly…I need to talk to Oliver about what happened last night and this morning." I explained.

"Did you really cheat on Jesse with another girl?" She asked. This wasn't something I really wanted to deal with.

"Yes so can I talk to Oliver?" I asked. I heard her handing the phone to him. "Hi Oliver."

"I think you screwed up Miley." He said.

"I know that." I remarked. "But I don't know if I can stop. I had sex with Jesse today and it didn't feel nearly as good as it did with Mikayla. I need you and Lilly to promise not to say anything to Jesse if you see him."

"I promise." Oliver said.

"I wanna hear it from Lilly too." I added.

"I promise not to say anything about your girlfriend." Lilly replied.

"Thanks tell Oliver I said 'bye'." I responded as I hung up.

Well now that was taken care of. Damn it, I probably should have asked what Mikayla's last name was. I couldn't just go through the phone book searching for every Mikayla and calling them randomly. Wait do we even have a phonebook?

I went to bed early to catch up on my sleep. I don't know what time I went to bed last night but I probably didn't get as much as I normally do. What I wouldn't give to remember what happened last night. I guess this morning was good enough.

The next morning when I woke up, Mikayla wasn't in my bed. Jesse was. He was the person who was supposed to be in it after all.

"You must have gone to bed early last night." He commented. "You were already out by the time I got home."

"Yeah you really wore me out yesterday." I lied. It was a pretty big lie. I think I once heard that the biggest sin in a relationship is lying above even infidelity. I wonder where lying about infidelity ranks on the list.

"So tonight's the night." He remarked. "It's your big grand opening. Are you excited?"

"Yeah." I replied. The main reason I was excited was that Mikayla was going to be there.

"I can't wait to see it." He replied.

"Wait what?" I asked in shock. "Don't you have a show tonight?"

"I did but I got special permission from Celine to be absent." Jesse explained. "A session musician is going to fill in for me."

"Great." I said with fake enthusiasm. Well so much for Mikayla in my dressing room.

"You're going to be great out there." He assured me. That's not what I was worried about. I was always great. I just have other problems I need to worry about.

The day didn't feature a marathon sex session because I had rehearsals that I had to go to. I was kind of relieved because I wasn't quite sure that I wanted it. How bad have things become? I get upset because he doesn't want to have sex with me and now I don't wanna have sex with him. We couldn't be any bigger of a mess and he doesn't even know about it. After rehearsals were done, I headed to wardrobe. Performing in Vegas is different from performing somewhere like Broadway and the outfits I would be wearing weren't exactly conservative.

That being said I wanted Mikayla to see in it. I wanted her to rip it off but that probably wasn't going to happen.

During my performance, with the corner of my eye, I managed to spot Mikayla. She was wearing the same uniform that she was on Wednesday. She turned to face me and I decided to juice my dance routine up a little. Not only did she smile but the crowd seemed to like it as well. I was met with cheers as I said goodnight to the crowd.

After everyone but staff and guests had left, I went over to Mikayla who was packing up.

"That was a great show tonight." Mikayla commented. "And the tips at this place are great."

"You know I could see about having you hired as fulltime bartender." I suggested.

"I am going to strongly consider that offer." She replied. "So am I still going to _accompanying_ you?"

"Yeah about that." I stammered.

"That was a great show." Jesse said as he walked over.

"Mikayla this is my boyfriend, Jesse." I introduced. "Jesse, this is Mikayla. I met her at Oliver and Lilly's party and asked her to tend the bar tonight."

"And I was thinking about applying for a fulltime position." Mikayla added.

"Well I think it's great that you made a new friend." Jesse commented. I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be an accurate description of her. "So are you about ready to go?"

"Yeah I should probably head to the bathroom first." I remarked as I looked at Mikayla.

"Yeah I kind of have to go too." Mikayla added quickly. I didn't have time to take a break."

So I went and began to walk with her. Once we were out of hearing range she spoke up.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She whispered.

"I wasn't expecting him to come." I explained. "But if we hurry we can get something in before I have to leave."

I had never been so relieved to go to the bathroom before. It was short but I managed to get my Mikayla fix.

After I got home, I had sex with Jesse again before falling asleep. The best action was in my dreams. Mikayla was there. I was lucky that I didn't talk in my sleep because I could be busted. When I woke up, I found my hand on my crotch. It turned out that I had done something to make my dream more than a dream.

The cycle continued over the next few weeks. I kept wanting to spend as much time with Mikayla as I could. I wanted to feel bad about what I was doing to Jesse but being with her felt so good. It was like an addiction and I couldn't get enough. Eventually I stopped having sex with Jesse altogether. I kept making excuses that he seemed to buy. I even invited Mikayla over to the house on a night when he was away.

On one night, I was over at Mikayla's house. We were clothed and planning on watching a movie together. It wasn't a porno but it was supposed to be definitely sexy.

It was hard to focus on the movie with Mikayla sitting right next to me. I kept putting my hand on her thigh and she kept moving it away.

"Mikayla, please?" I whined.

"But we'll miss the movie." She pointed out.

"I don't care about the fucking movie." I responded. "I just want to be fucking you."

At that point I tackled her so she was on her back and began to pull at the dress she was wearing. I wouldn't stop until it was off. When I had it removed, I was plenty surprised to see that was nothing else between me and her body.

"So if you didn't want to have sex with me, why aren't you wearing underwear?" I asked.

"Will you just get naked already?" She countered.

I began to pull off my clothes piece by piece. I pinned her to the sofa and started to kiss her. I began to run my tongue across her breasts, grazing her nipples a few times.

"Miley could you turn around?" Mikayla requested. I obliged and felt the one part of her body that she could move licking my core. I moaned before adding my tongue to hers.

After we were done, we sat in her bed together.

"Miley how much do you love me?" Mikayla asked.

"Well you're like a drug to me. I can't get enough of you." I answered.

"Do you love me enough to let me be the only one in your life?" She questioned.

"You are the only one in my life." I responded.

"I may be the only one that you're having sex with but you're still with Jesse. I want to be able to do everything that a couple can do." She explained.

"What am I supposed to say to him?" I asked.

"Just telling him that you've grown apart. You don't owe him anything. It's not like you're married or anything."

I guess you're right." I said.

I broke up with him the next day. A year later Mikayla and I were celebrating our first anniversary. I arrived home from the store to find a note telling me to check the bedroom. I went inside to Mikayla wearing nothing but a bikini…made of Cool Whip.

I couldn't wait to have a taste.

So I've wanting to write a new Mikiley story for a while but couldn't find the time. I then decided to write a oneshot while my other stories were in downtime. I'm sorry if you don't like Miley with Jesse but she didn't end up with him so it's all good. Please review when you get finished reading this message.


End file.
